Shadowgun Legends
Shadowgun Legends (stylized as SHADOWGUN LEGENDS) is sci-fi shooter game developed by MADFINGER Games. It is the latest instalment in the Shadowgun game series. The global launch was on 22 March 2018, but the Android version was released early on 21 March. Storyline This instalment of the Shadowgun franchise is set 30 years after the events of the original Shadowgun where the galaxy is attacked by a mysterious alien race only known as the "Torment", and the player must fight them. In the first mission, the player must play through the perspective of a Federation Marine officer on a desert planet. After a near-fatal encounter with a giant mech, they start their adventure as a Shadowgun, doing missions on various planets including Nova Callisto, Arak and Mimir, with more to come. Nova Callisto Slade tracks down a distress signal detected down at the Colony and commands the player to check it. The player finds Zeke Hawksmoor, a renowned Shadowgun. He claims to have been investigating several Federation aircraft disappearances, including the prized Destiny craft, that's been occuring lately. Due to him being wounded, he cannot remember anything else about it. Luckily, he stashed the information in a data drive that's been hidden somewhere in the Tamapa Tunnels, and the player is tasked with finding it. However, the player gets a surprise from the Torment, and races to get the data drive first. Although the Torment beat the player to it at first, the player kills the thief and successfully collects the data drive, revealing the location of the Destiny, planet Arak. Arak After locating the planet the Destiny landed on, Slade prepares to send the player on a mission to find it. However, since the fall of Arak in 'Operation Zero', the Torment gained full control of the planet and installed a planetary shield on it preventing any unauthorized aircrafts from going in. So, the player has to go to the Orbital Relay and deactivate the shield in order to find the Destiny. After successing, the player gains access to the planet. Slade tries to scan the planet for the Destiny, but cannot because of the planet's unforgiving climate. He says that there are a collection of live maps stored in the Burnt Mountain Bunker which might have picked up the crash. The player finds the maps but the information is not very useful. There is, however, a Radar Facility on the planet which might help in finding the Destiny. The player breaks into the facility and scans the planet using the high-tech radar, which proves to be useful as Slade picks up something about the the same shape and size of a Federation aircraft. This finally turns out to be the Destiny, and the player is tasked on a mission to get information about the crash from the 'Black Box' which reveals that the aircraft was shot down by a "superweapon". Curious, Slade wants to find out more about it. Later, it is revealed that Trimium Corporation knew about the superweapon and kept it a secret. Angry at this, Slade orders the player to break into their labs in Mimir to scoop out more information. Mimir Gameplay In Shadowgun Legends, the player plays in a first-person perspective, unlike the other two games in the franchise. The